Talk:Ties of Blood and Water (episode)
Barbra Streisand? I see a 'citation needed' has been added to the point about Barbra Streisand. I was wondering where that came from myself. Seems a rather odd reference to throw into the middle of a fairly serious DS9 episode. Usually, allusions and references like that are covered in the Companion, and there's nothing in there about it. Does using the same words as a song constitute an indirect reference? I would say no, but that's just me – Bertaut talk 04:45, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Weyoun and Barbara Just to explain what I did with my recent edit. I did two main things: 1) I removed the Barbara Streisand reference. The incite has been there for ages, and no one has come forward to offer any explanation for the reference. I did a Google search and couldn't find anything linking the quote to the song. There's nothing in any of the literature either, so I think it's simply a case of the writers using the phrase, I doubt it's a direct reference. I mean does every time someone uses the phrase 'Bat out of Hell' mean they're directly referencing Meat Loaf or Jim Steinman? 2) I undid the last edit by Gvsualan. I didn't do this to be belligerent or anything, and I mean no offence by it. It's just that although I agree the Weyoun stuff should be in the BG section on his page, I feel it also has great relevance here. This episode reintroduces the character, and I think the reasons why the writers brought the character back informs people's views of the episode itself, as much as the character. Besides, if we remove the Weyoun entry from this page, does that mean we need to start removing all character-specific info from other episode BG sections? If people disagree, then by all means, just remove the entry again. – Bertaut talk 23:54, 5 February 2008 (UTC) : Which I don't disagree with, at least up to the Ira Steven Behr quote. That's explaining the character. --Alan del Beccio 00:16, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Worf's Uniform In the opening sequence Worf's uniform is Blue rather than Command Red...is this a goof or is there a reason for this? blipadouzi 22:55, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Er, I don't remember that...– Cleanse 04:54, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Maybe it's just a glitch in my copy of the episode...but I just watched it yesterday and his uniform was as blue as Jadzia's. blipadouzi 07:46, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds like either a glitch with your TV, or you are not used to the post uniforms that have gray at the top and only color in the smaller neck area. The red on Worf in that scene can be clearly seen at 132|Trekcore}}. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:51, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::It's in like his undershirt...tks for pointing that out. blipadouzi 11:33, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Bajoran Weapons In the first flashback scene where Nerys' father is brought in to the caves, as she comes out you can see a Bajoran resistance member holding two Jem'Hadar blade weapons or halberds. It's unlikely the Jem'Hadar were supplying the Bajorans with weapons years before the wormhole was discovered. – CitizenBBN 03:15, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Speculation - Dukat's rise to power There's a very lengthy paragraph in BG that does a good job of summarizing the events of Cardassian power over the course of the last season +, but toward the end is this... :There certainly wouldn't have been enough time between "By Inferno's Light" and "Ties of Blood and Water" for Dukat to gain power through legitimate channels, such as elections, so the assumption must be a coup d'etat, supported by the Dominion and Cardassian officers loyal to Dukat. How do we know what Cardassian elections are like? I don't recall any evidence on-screen in any episode, so the assumption is speculation and should be culled. Derekbd 04:09, March 2, 2011 (UTC)